


LIFE OR DEATH

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pain, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: "NO, no way in hell. Use your head Clarke" Bellamy exclaims out to her, memories of their conversation from 6 years ago begin to chase Clarke's thoughts. The only way Clarke responds to Bellamy is with a sad smile, hair slightly covering her face."I'm using my heart now, you taught me that Bell," she says.





	LIFE OR DEATH

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: life or death (canon-verse)
> 
> open your eyes! look up! before whatever you love passes you like the wind! - nica

The moment both companions laid their eyes on one another, Clarke and Bellamy knew they could breathe again. The words left unspoken and the promises that were kept did not need to be recognized. A gush of relief and contentment lasted for only a few days, not until Diyoza took in control.

The short-haired blonde was tied to a pole beside the Eligus spaceship, she was evidently tired and dehydrated. Beside Clarke is the fierce and imprudent man McCreary, who was ordered to keep watch and keep her at bay.

"You know, you are dead anyway. Might as well help me out before you go" McCreary sneers at her while tugging at her locks. Clarke immediately responds by spitting at his face, full of hate being delivered while at it.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know he is safe. Unless you plan on showing where he is and if all MY people are okay, then so be it. If not, get the fuck out of my face" Clarke replies back, tone and voice steady.

"Both you and the tough guy said the same thing, funny because I swear he practically begged for me not to touch you"

'Bellamy... Don't show weakness'

"Now that I think about it... Why don't we give your friend a little visit, just you and I," he says while unlocking her cuffs and dragging her upwards to his chest and holding her firmly by the waist. Making Clarke feel uncomfortable and repulsed with the situation. As they walk along the valley, she spots an exhausted Bellamy at the end of the trail. A bonfire separating the two from reaching each other, indicating the distance and how far apart they are from one another.

Clarke eyes the piece of fabric that prevents him from talking or screaming out her name, though she can see in his dark brown eyes that he is begging to know if she is okay. In return Clarke nods, hoping he could convey the motion into a message.

"You know 6 of our people are dead? And you don't feel any remorse towards my men, for our losses?!" he raises he voice louder per question. Clarke remained neutral and unfazed by the rhetorical questions.

"You came into my valley, trying to harm my family," Clarke says, voice and posture steady. "Now I believe we are the ones who deserve an apology and you should be the one to shudder for forgiveness" As she says that, McCreary slaps her right across the face full force.

Bellamy jerks forward and winces at the pain that was inflicted onto Clarke. Not being able to reach out to help her or comfort her, feeling utterly helpless. McCreary was the second to react, he pulls her by the roots of her hair and chuckles like a madman. He then descends his head to be face to face with the short haired blonde, "I reckon' we give your boyfriend a little show aye? Might as well since it's been a very, very long time for me. By the way, I do like them feisty" he whispers in her ear, making Clarke lean back and spit onto his face. 

McCreary grunts at the impact of her saliva, a little bit coated with her night blood. In response to her attack, he grabs his pocket knife which seems to have been wedged into his boot and tears a part of her shirt, revealing a tattered undergarment.

This brings Bellamy more on edge and begins to thrash aggressively, turning and budging to forcefully release himself from the restraints, causing the friction a toll on his wrist. Blood soon to appear.

"I think your boyfriend wants to say something before we get it on, don't you think?" McCreary snickers and approaches Bellamy in soldier-like struts. Which indicates the type of behavior and character they are messing with, professional and dangerous. McCreary then roughly yanks down the fabric out of Bellamy's mouth, now the fabric is low and around his neck. 

Clarke lifts her head and looks into Bellamy's eyes, he then sees the flecks of sapphire blue which are caused by the bonfire, mesmerized and not wanting to look away because he scared that if he left those eyes for even just a second, they would disappear for another 6 years, or a decade or even, forever. He slowly turns his head and faces upwards to McCreary.

"Please, don't do this to her. We can work out a deal. Anything you want, we can negotiate. You took the doctor, you took the valley. Why would you still want us huh?" his questions and statements begin to sound like pleads. 

"There is something we want, more precious than the valley or our people. We want to know the truth" he replies backs, then continues, "Though your sharpshooter here is most definitely welcomed to negotiate skin on skin and, if I'm satisfied, I'll consider killing her or not. I'm not really leaning towards the 'or not' yanno"

Him saying that causes Bellamy's eye to go increasingly darker, the thought of McCreary touching Clarke inappropriately starts a fire in his belly that just doesn't want to go out, making Bellamy's hands turn in fists of white.

Clarke finally speaks up after a long silence, "Look, let him go and you can take me away-" she gets cut off.

"NO, no way in hell. Use your head Clarke" Bellamy exclaims out to her, memories of their conversation from 6 years ago begin to chase Clarke's thoughts. The only way Clarke responds to Bellamy is with a sad smile, hair slightly covering her face.

"I'm using my heart now, you taught me that Bell," she says ever so softly, pulling a tug to heart and pinch to his nerves. How she said his name is all Bellamy ever wanted to hear, to finally hear Clarke call out his name, to know she was present in front of him, to be able to know she is alive.

"No, we lost you, I lost you! After all these years I'm not letting you out of my sight again you hear me?" Bellamy begs, his mouth becoming immediately dry, due to the lack of moisture and fluids he has been receiving, since the army has been depriving the two of essentials. One being water. 

"And now you know that I'm here, I'm alive. That I'm so proud of you for what you were able to do, keeping all seven of you alive-" Bellamy cuts her off once again, not caring that McCreary is there, listening to the conversation thinking of it to be boring and a whole lot of nothing. 

"So that's why I want to be the one to save you this time, take me. I'm the one who threatened to kill all your men up there, let her return to our people, please. I can't lose her, n-not again" 

"And you think I can lose you?!" Clarke exclaims in sheer frustration and exhaustion, the back and forth bickering of who deserves what or who gets to choose whose life deems more important. 

With Clarke saying that her gaze is sharp and intense on Bellamy. Whereas Bellamy is wide-eyed and frozen, not realizing that what he is saying is not a gain for either one of them. They lose each other or a piece of themselves if one dies or gets harmed in any way, who truly gets to leave with a whole heart and not a heavy one? The answer is no one. 

6 years would be nothing compared to 5 or 10 minutes of pure torture, or a millisecond to take one's life away with a bang. So yes, 6 years of departure is considered bearable than seeing someone you deeply love disappear right before your very own eyes.

Then everything sorts of clicks for Bellamy and Clarke.

"No you can't, just as you know that I can never lose you," he says in the face of life or death

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
